scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Mess With Kenya
Don't Mess With Kenya is the seventh episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The gang visit Fred's uncle in Kenya but has he called them for a reason? Story The gang walked through a poor village with women struggling to feed their children and men whispering in groups. Suddenly an American man walked up to the gang. "Hey Uncle Eddie" said Fred cheerfully as he gave his uncle a manly hug. "Fred, I'm glad that you and you're friends could make it" said uncle Eddie, "As you probably know, I work with 'Save', a company that supplies water in Kenya, but only five days ago a living skeleton playing it's ukulele terrorised the village." "Sounds like a mystery" said Velma but was interrupted by Fred swapping his orange ascot with uncle Eddie's bright yellow one. Theme Tune In the morning, the gang woke up in their little hutt because Scooby licked all of their faces. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" he said as he laughed. "Like Scoob, it's 5 o'clock in the morning" moaned Shaggy. "Shaggy, we need to get up early anyway to solve this mystery, thanks Scooby" replied Daphne as she kissed Scooby on the nose. The gang wondered around the village again but this time investigating. "Right, lets split up and look for clues" Fred said, "Daphne, Velma you come with me, Shaggy and Scooby you investigate that dark cave over there". "Like, please send us anywhere except for the dark cave" Shaggy cried. "Reah!" Scooby shivered, but they had already gone so it looked like they had to. In the cave, "like it sure is creepy in here right Scoob" said Shaggy. "Reah!" replied Scooby. A man came out from the darkness and Scooby and Shaggy huddled together and screamed. "Don't worry" said a native Kenyan, "Im called Savannah, who are you?". "Like I'm Shaggy and this is my dog Scooby-Doo" Shaggy whispered nearvously. Then out of the darkness two arms wrapped around Savannah and kidnapped him. As soon as that happened the kidnapper walked out but Savannah had dissapeared. It was the Ucelele Ghost and Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the cave as the ghost followed them still playing its ucelele. They ran for ages as a song played in the background. Quickly and sharply Fred leaped onto the ghost and held it down on the floor. Uncle Eddie and the Kenyans gathered around. "It's time to find out who this goul really is" said Daphne as she took off the mask of the ghost. "Savannah" said Scooby and Shaggy, "who is he and what does he want guys" said Fred. "Like, we met Savannah in the cave" said Shaggy. "He looked really suspicious and we were creeped by him at first but then we calmed down and two hands grabbed him and pulled him away and the ghost appeared". "Reah, re was really reepy" added Scooby. "Them hands were fake" said Savannah. "I built some electrical arms because I knew someone would come into my cave, I really just wanted to scare off 'Save', Kenya is our country and we can deal with it, and it would have all worked out if it weren't for you meddling kids". Later, there was a 'Save' party at one of the hutt's and the gang were invited. Whilst Fred and Daphne danced and Shaggy and Velma danced Scooby ate all of the buffet. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast *Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker *Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard *Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle *Fred Jones by Frank Welker *Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn *Uncle Eddie by Jeff Bergman *Savannah by Dee Bradley Baker Villains Ukelele Ghoul Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff